Mister Sandman
by FaustyFP
Summary: Norman and Norma grow closer in this story. First chapter finished. Feel free to write reviews with plenty of criticism, it's my first attempt at writing and could use some pointers.
1. Chapter 1

"Miiiister Sandmaaan, bring me a dream! Make her the cutest that I've ever seen! Give her two lips like roses, and clover." Norma stopped playing the piano and joined Norman in singing the song. "Then tell her that her lonesome nights are over." Norman and his mother sang in harmony; "Sandmaaan~" Norman tried to belt out. "Yeeesss?" His mother responded with, in tune. "I'm so alone. Don't have nobody to call my own. Please turn on your magic beam," They sang along for the finale both singing their hardest, "Mister Sandman bring me a dreeeaam~"

They laughed at their awkward attempt at keeping a tune, but it was fun and that's all that mattered. Both a bit out of breath, stared into each other's eyes. "I love you, Norman," Norma said, staring intently into her son's ghostly blue eyes. Norman quickly responded as he always does, "I love you too, Mother."

Norma stood up from the piano hooking her arm around his, staring back at the piano. "Ready for the audition tomorrow?" Norma asked while nesting her head onto his shoulder. "Yeah." He murmured, in an unsteady voice. He never was very good at singing, and no matter how much Norma assured him that it was just to have fun and nothing to worry about, he still couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong.

"Now, what would you like for dinner?" Norma said in an oddly encouraging voice. "I don't know, anything's fine I guess. Why'd you ask like that?" "Well, I could tell you were nervous and figured you might want something special for dinner to make you feel better." Norman only gave a small chuckle in response.

"Ohhh come on Honey, what's bothering you so badly?" Norman sighed, he didn't want to say anything considering she was so excited about the upcoming event, "I'm just nervous, that's all," he replied, giving one of his fake smiles back. It may have convinced anyone in school, but his mother? She knew him too well. That smile showed fear, and she didn't know how to help him.

Norman went upstairs and into his room, throwing himself on his bed and turned on the TV. Flipping through the channels, he found Creature from the Black Lagoon playing. Perfect! He thought to himself, nothing is better than sleeping to an old classic. As he drifted off to sleep his phone emitted a quick chime that brought Norman back to the world of the living.

[Emma: "Hey can I come over?"]

Norman read the text and knew that it was too late, he needed some sleep to even begin to prepare for tomorrow. He typed away at his phone's screen trying to get a legible response back to Emma.

[Norman: "hey. sorrry I need some sleep tonight. whats wrong?"]

His phone quickly came back to life with it's bright screen and loud notification noise.

[Emma: "Nothing, good night Norman :)"]

Norman sighed in relief, he could finally return to the hazy world of sleep. As he drifted out of consciousness, the world around him broke down and a new one was created in its place. He was in his room still, but the sunlight shone in and he could hear the seagulls outside.

He got up and walked straight to one of his windows. He opened it with ease and looked outside, seeing over a sandy beach to an ocean just a bit further out. His room fills with the ocean's cool, fragrant air

He heard a knock on the door causing him to turn around. His mother was standing in the doorway with a big smile, "Good morning, Honey!" She walked to him and gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, Mother." Norman said with a wide grin.

It seems like no time passed and they were downstairs eating breakfast together. Eggs, sausage, and a single pancake; it was Norman's favorite breakfast, and he hadn't eaten it in such a long time it seemed. It filled his body with warmth and gave him a sense of jubilation. "That was delicious, Mother!" Norman felt like he needed to yell it out. He went over to his mother and gave her a long hug that seemed to last an eternity, and that's exactly what he wanted.

A knock at the front door grabbed Norman's attention, he looked back at his mother, but there was only an empty chair. He nervously walked over to the door and pulled it open. His mother was standing there. "Norman, sweetie. Are you okay?" As she said this, the whole world around him faded away and he awoke at his bedroom door. Norma saw the empty look in her son's eyes go back to normal as he came to. "Yeah, just waking up." He said, trying to make sure she didn't worry about him sleepwalking, but it was fairly obvious that he was.

"Come downstairs, Norman. I have a treat for you." Norma said, smiling as she turned away and walked down the old wooden steps. Norman rummaged through his dresser trying to find some better clothes for today's event. He put on his favorite plaid shirt, and buttoned it up. He tucked his shirt into his dark jeans and tightened his belt. "Coming downstairs now!" He said as he walked down the steps; straightening his clothes and brushing his hair to the side with his hands

He held onto the post with one hand, and swung his body down to the side of the stairs; pretending to be cheerful. He needn't pretend anymore as he saw what was on the kitchen table, his favorite breakfast, and behind the table, his mother with a grin that could brighten the darkest reaches of the universe. "Well don't you look handsome, Norman!" She said to her son, "Before you eat, I want to let you know that we aren't going to the audition. I called in and told them that you were sick. Now eat up, Honey."

She took a seat in front of Norman and watched him eat. She's done that since he was a little boy; she always loved seeing his face light up as he ate the food, it was the best compliment he could give her. "So why'd you cancel?" Norman asked before focusing back to his breakfast. "Well, I could tell you were dreading it and I won't make my boy do something that he really doesn't want to do." She replied still smiling, but less ecstatic and more entranced. Norman looked up but before he could reply, there was a knock on the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

Norman's facial expression faded from glee into pure terror, his heart was beating faster with every breath; it was just like the dream. Norman looked back at his mother, who was still there to his surprise. "What's wrong, Honey? You look terrible."

Norman's face slowly regained color back after hearing his mother's voice. "I'm fine, let me get the door." Norman took a deep breath and let out a quiet sigh as he inched closer to the door. "Norman?" A voice called from the other side, a girl's voice.

Norman opened the door and was instantly relieved. "Emma, is that you?" Norma asked from the kitchen. "Yeah." She replied, just loud enough for Norma to hear her, but not loud enough to disturb any mice in the walls.

As Emma walked into the house, her oxygen tank's wheel squeaked and bounced over the bottom part of the doorframe. "Hey." She gave an awkward smile to Norman then looked back to the kitchen as she made her way past him.

"Hey, Norma." Emma leaned against the kitchen wall. "Hey, Sweetie! What're you doing here so early?" Norma asked. "Oh I just wanted to hangout with you guys a little while before you go to that audition."

Norma chuckled, "We aren't going, Norman wasn't feeling all that well. Feel free to stay for a bit though!" Looking concerned, Emma turned to Norman, who's standing in the kitchen doorway. She asked, "Are you okay, Norman?" Responding with a light one-sided grin, "Yeah. I guess it's just a stomach bug."

Emma stood up straight and gathered her composure, "Hey, Norman. Can we go over the history assignment?" "Uhm. Yeah, sure. Did you bring the textbook?" Norman inquired. "No, can we use yours?" Emma asked before Norma stepped in, "Of course you can! I'm sure Norman would love to help you study."

If there's one girl that Norma would approve of for her son, beside herself, it would be Emma. She was so sweet for a teenage girl, and she cared so much about him.

Norman and Emma went upstairs as Norma made some tea for herself. He went into his room and sat on the bed, Emma closed in from behind, and shut the door behind her.

She sat next to Norman and awkwardly started looking around the room. "I know you didn't really want to study," Norman stated before turning to Emma and giving a slightly more serious look. She reacted with a kiss. Turns out she doesn't actually need to take that tube out of her nose to make out.

Norman tried to pull back but she reeled him in closer, putting her hand on his lap and inching closer to his groin. He grabbed her wrist and moved it away as he escaped her kiss. As much as he wouldn't mind getting felt up by Emma, the guilt he felt for Miss Watson's death made it hard to enjoy. "I'm sorry. I can't; not like this, not right now."

Emma wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry I did that. I love you, Norman." Norman kissed her lightly on the top of her head to reassure her. The thought of Emma telling Norman she loved him wasn't a surprise at all, he already knew it and he had similar feelings. Just not as strongly.

Emma stood up from the bed and left the room, closing the door behind her, but not before looking back at Norman with her teary eyes. Norman laid himself across the bed, and stared at the ceiling with one hand on his stomach, the other to the side.

"Norman!" His mother's voice shouted from the bottom of the steps. He just closed his eyes, there's no need to start an argument. Stomps were heard from the steps; if he wasn't going to start an argument, she was.

His door swung open and he situated himself upright. Norma was standing there with a disappointed look. She stepped up to the bed and sat down next to him. "Norman, that sweet girl likes you. What did you say to her?" She asked, putting her arm around his shoulder and pulling him in. "Nothing." He replied, before letting out an irritated sigh.

"Alright." She said while taking a deep breath and looking around the room. "I'm gonna take a shower." She stated as walked out of the room and into the the hallway without even a look back at Norman. He settled his head on his pillow and closes his eyes. His mother was angry at him and he couldn't stand it, he needed to sleep the day away.

With a knock on the door, and his mother's voice calling from behind it, Norman was awaken. "Honey, if you nap too much longer you won't get any sleep tonight. Come on and wake up, it's twenty after five" Norman sat up and slid his legs over the side of the bed, trying to wake up. "I'm awake." He acknowledged in a tired, croaky tone.

She opened the door and took a few steps into the room, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Norman? You seemed a bit upset earlier, and Emma was crying on her way out." "Yeah, it was nothing. I feel better now." Norman replied while looking away from his mother, he wasn't very good at lying to her.

"Wanna go out, Sweetie?" His mother said lovingly. Norman, looking confused, asked, "What do you mean go out?" Norma let out a sweet chuckle that would melt anyones heart within earshot. "I mean to go out and get some chow, what did you think I meant, Silly?" Norman shook his head in an almost twitch like motion while forming a small nervous grin, "Oh, I don't know. I'm just tired."

Norma and her son were driving to the local diner, when Pearl Jam's Alive came on the radio. How fitting, Norman thought to himself. "I love this song!" Norma cheered as she turned the volume dial to the right. When the guitar solo came in, she started swinging her head side to side in rhythm with the drums in the background. Norman, just staring at his mother, was mesmerized by her hair swaying back and forth, the look of exhilaration on her face. Something in him stirred deep in his core, he shouldn't be feeling like this when looking at his mother, but he couldn't look away; she was a beautiful goddess in his eyes, in this very moment.

They had arrived, there was a big sign on the front of the diner; "White Pine Burger" It was a small building and wasn't very energetic, but the food was good. It was perfect for those who like to eat in peace and quiet. This however, isn't exactly what Norman needed right now, he wanted something to get his mind off of his mother. They both stared at the menus, Norman holding his at eye level so he could focus entirely on the text that lay in front of him, and not at the gorgeous woman that sit only a couple of feet beyond the menu.

A waitress came up to the table with a giant fake grin on her face. "What would y'all like to drink?" Norma looked up at her and smiled, "Well I think we're ready to to order the food as well, but I think we'll both have a water. Two Big Burgers and a large order of fries for both of us to share. Sound good, Norman?" Norman, just now lowering his menu replied, "Yeah, sounds great." The waitress wrote down the order, took the menus, and made her way back to the kitchen.

Bellies full of food, and the dark summer night's warm air felt great on the ride home. After station-flipping for a couple of minutes, Norma found Mr. Sandman playing on the radio. "What a coincidence, huh, Norman?" She looked over at him, smiling, before concentrating back on the road. After some time, the song ended and a new one came on. It's All I Have To Is Dream. You have got to be kidding me, Norman thought to himself. "~Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream~" Norman closed his eyes, and imagined himself holding Norma in his arms, his head next to hers. He got lost in the fantasy, and Norma had to grab his attention after getting back, "We're home!" He instantly snapped out of it and got out of the car.

"Thanks for dinner, Mother." He said, giving her a tight hug. "Want to watch a movie?" Norma suggested to her son. "What did you have in mind? Maybe something like The Exorcist?" He responded with a big smile. "That sounds great! Go set it up, and I'll make some tea."

As they watched the movie on the couch, Norma cuddled up with her son and rested her head on his shoulder, it helped make the movie a little less scary. "I love you, Norman" She declared, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you too, Mother." He reacted, putting his hand on her waist, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Thanks for the movie, Norman. It was nice watching it again with you." She told him, her eyes transfixed on his, looking almost hypnotized. She quickly realized what she was doing and she sat up, and asked,"Would you like some more tea, Honey?" "No, thanks. I think I'm gonna go to bed." He said as he turned off the TV. "Alright, Sweetie. Sleep well." She said as she made her way back to the kitchen.

Norman laid in his bed, trying to find something to watch as he slept, when he noticed his door was creeping open. "Norman, are you still awake?" Norma asked as she peeked in. "Yeah, what's up?" He sat up. Norma opened the door revealing her figure through her nightie. Norman could see her bra and panties through it and it sent his mind racing. "Can I sleep with you tonight? It's hard to sleep in my room after watching that movie." She stated, her attempt to sound scared almost convincing. "Yeah, sure." He said, sliding over to the other side of the bed. Norma quickly climbed into the bed and got close to her son, "Good night, Norman." "Night, Mom."

Like the night before, as Norman drifted off to sleep, the world around him crumbled. The time, he appeared in the living room. Norma was lying across the couch in her nightie. He moved toward her and she reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him on top of her. Norman cupped her cheek as he closed in for a kiss, she grabbed him by his hair and closed the gap for him. As they made out on the couch, Norman started getting touchy feely with her , caressing her hips down to her thighs. She put one of her hands down his jeans, as soon as she touched his groin; he awoke.

Norman was laying on his side with his mother right behind him, sleeping silently. With one hand on his crotch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mother?" Norman asked, rolling over to face his sleepy eyed bedfellow. "Mmm, what's wrong, Sweetie?" She responded. Her lazy eyes were traveling Norman's body, and a smile crept from her tired face.

"I just wanted to see if you were awake." Norman said, putting his hand on his mother's cheek and drawing a line with his fingers from her temple to her chin. "I love you, Norman." Norma declared, a tone of more than a love from mother to son ever present. "Love you too, Mother."

Norma sat up and placed a pillow behind her, against the headboard. "So what do you want to do today, Norman?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully for a moment before declaring, "Whatever you'd like, Mother. As long as we're doing it together." Norma's face lit up and she leaned over to kiss Norman's cheek. "I'll go get dressed and we can go take over for Emma."

She pulled away the sheets revealing her shaded figure to the young man staring intensely at her. Moving her legs over the edge of the bed, she stood up and stretched slowly so that Norman could admire her. She knew exactly how to toy with him. Norman knew it but couldn't bring himself to confront her about it, he needed her.

Norma made her way out of the room and Norman didn't miss a second of it. With each step, her ass jiggled a bit behind her black panties. Norman waited a moment before leaving his room and peering into Norma's. The door was cracked open and she was bent over reaching to pull up her skirt. She glanced into the mirror and saw Norman in the doorway. She slowed down her movements and pulled up the skirt as she sluggishly stood up.

Norman could feel the blood rushing from his head into his member. His vision was fading and so was his mind. Seconds later, he burst open the door and marched to his now terrified mother. "Norman, what's gotten into you!?" She exclaimed, her son wasn't in the room anymore. Only a vessel for the darkness which had laid dormant for too long within her boy.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her facedown onto the bed, then pulling off her skirt. He reached under her shirt and around her side to her breasts, squeezing them tightly as he removed her panties. Norma turned around and pushed her son away then laid on her back, "Make love to me, Norman!"

He grabbed her calves and lifted her legs up. Norma reached forward and undid her son's pants then freed the hardened lovespear from it's prison, stroking it slowly before guiding it into her wet, hot cunt. She and Norman both moaned loudly as he pushed himself inside her. This was wrong on so many levels but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him. No, she needed him to be with her, to hold her, and to fuck her. To fuck her deep and hard.

They could no longer have a mother-son relationship. That was over. A new era in their relationship was born and it was closer to a newlywed's than mother and son. It grew nearer to the former with each hump and grunt from Norman.

With a loud groan, Norma yelled out, "Fuck me harder, Norman! I want you to cum inside of me!" Like a servant obeying his queen, Norman went deeper and faster than before. His breaths were getting more labored and sweat was running down his forehead.

Norma unbuttoned her blouse and removed her bra slowly as Norman fucked her steadily. He reached out with one hand and grabbed onto one of her breasts as if it were a lifeline, the other hand still holding tightly onto Norma's thigh. Norman let go of her breast and reached for the back of her head. He pulled her in and closed the distance with his lips. His tongue penetrated her mouth and danced with hers'.

"I love you, Mother." Norman said, a grin creeping from his previously emotionless face. He had returned, but when? Nothing changed, how didn't she notice? Norma's mind was racing but she couldn't help it, she was more turned on now that she knew it was her son fucking her instead of whatever comes out in those blackouts.

Norma whined out, "I love you too, Honey!" before convulsing and squirting on Norman. His mother's shaking body was enough to send him into what seemed like Nirvana. He hunched over, hands on either side of her shoulders. He pushed in deep and emptied his pearl jam into his mother's cunt. Each spurt made him moan in pleasure. He did as she said. Just like he always does.

Worn out, he fell on top of Norma. Cock still inside of her, and sweat droplets on their skin almost sealed them together. In this moment, they were not mother and son, they were lovers enjoying some afternoon delight.


End file.
